wild__krattsfandomcom-20200216-history
Whale of a Squid
"Whale of a Squid" is the second episode of the first season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on January 3, 2011. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. On April 5, 2011, "Whale of a Squid" was first released on DVD as part of Wild Kratts: Creature Adventures. In this episode, while testing Aviva's latest invention, the Amphi-Sub, the Kratt brothers meet a mother sperm whale and her calf (named Bumper by Martin). They soon find themselves entangled in a battle between the sperm whale mother and a giant squid. However, due to water pressure and the damage of the still-continuing fight, the Amphi-Sub shuts down, but is saved, along with the Kratt brothers before they are crushed. Now, with their newly made Sperm Whale and Squid Creature Power Suits, they return to the ocean depths, where the battle soon becomes a rescue mission to save the mother sperm whale and Bumper. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment, which shows the Kratt brothers going whale watching and see fin whales coming up for a breath. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. While testing Aviva's latest invention, the Amphi-Sub, the Kratt brothers meet a mother sperm whale and her calf. The small calf playfully bangs its head onto the Amphi-Sub. Martin is thrilled and calls the little calf Bumper. The brothers follow the sperm whales to the depths of the ocean, but they soon find themselves in a battle between the mother sperm whale and a giant squid. Trying to keep up with the battle the Amphi-Sub gets caught in the crossfire. The controls fail and the sub begins sinking. To save them, Aviva pulls the Amphi-Sub out from the water with a robot arm. Immediately the brothers beg her to find a way to return to see the battle. Aviva responds by making a Sperm Whale and Giant Squid Creature Power Disc. Martin got covered in giant squid slime and Chris found a whale tooth on the sub, allowing both to activate their Creature Power Suits. The Kratt brothers dive into the water and find out that the squid and whale are still locked in fierce combat. But just at that moment a ghost net tangles Bumper's mother and drags her down. They brothers head down to save her – Martin grabs the sperm whale while Chris pushes. Chris checks on Bumper with his sonar, but instead senses a colossal squid heading after Bumper. Chris leaves Martin with Bumper's mom and heads off to save Bumper. The squid grabs onto Chris with its shard suckers and hooked tentacles. Martin is unable to help his brother because he and Bumper's mom are heading down towards undersea volcanoes; that is, until Martin takes advantage of the giant gas-filled rocks from the eruption to bring him up towards Chris. He goes after the colossal squid but can not fight back. Suddenly, a sonic wave causes the squid to release the Kratt brothers. This sonic wave came from an adult male sperm whale. The bull whale dives after the stunned squid. A fight begins, but this time the squid is devoured by the whale. The Kratt brothers continue pushing and pulling Bumper's mom all the way to the surface. The other Wild Kratts members remove the ghost net, and the sperm whales swim away into the horizon. The show transitions into the ending live action segment, which shows the Kratt brothers talking about the different groups of whales. They also spot humpback whale feeding on plankton. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z. Animals *Sperm whale: Bumper *Arrow squid: Squiddo, Squidtacular, Squidcicle Key facts and Creature Moments *What currently keeps people from exploring the deep ocean is the water pressure. *Sperm whales and giant squid sometimes engage in deep sea battles. *Squids have arms and tentacles: Eight arms with suckers all the way down and two long tentacles with suckers on the end. *Sperm whales can hold their breath for 180 minutes. Trivia *Chris's nickname is Moby-Chris in this episode. References